Kristin Cavallari
|hometown = Denver, Colorado |knownfor = Reality television star |season = Dancing with the Stars 13 |partner = Mark Ballas |place = 10th |highestscore = 24 (Samba) |lowestscore = 19 (Cha-Cha-Cha) |averagescore = 21.7 }} Kristin Elizabeth Cutler is a celebrity from Season 13 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Cavallari was born in Denver, Colorado, one of two children of Judith Eifrig and Dennis Cavallari. She is of German and Italian descent. She has light brown eyes and brown hair, though she usually wears it blonde. Media Career Cavallari was in her junior year of high school when the first season of Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County began production. At the time, she was involved in an on-and-off relationship with senior Stephen Colletti. Cavallari's romance with Colletti caused a rivalry with another cast member, Lauren Conrad. The love triangle became one of the series' central plot lines. In May 2009, Cavallari confirmed she would be joining the cast of Laguna Beach's spin-off series, The Hills. She made her first appearance on the series during the fifth season's mid-season finale 31 May 2009, at Heidi Montag and Spencer Pratt's wedding, where she caught the bouquet. The second half of the season premiered 29 September 2009, with Cavallari assuming the position of former main cast member and narrator Conrad. Despite originally signing a deal with MTV to appear in two additional seasons following the fifth, the sixth and final season concluded 13 July 2010. After Laguna Beach, Cavallari headed to Los Angeles and signed on the UPN reality television series Get This Party Started, which premiered 7 February 2006. The series was canceled after airing two episodes. She appeared on one episode of another UPN series, Veronica Mars, and went on to guest roles on series including CSI: NY, Cane, and Adventures in Hollyhood. In 2006, she signed on as Crystal in the horror film Fingerprints. In 2008, she had a supporting role as Summer in Spring Breakdown alongside Amy Poehler. The film was released straight-to-DVD 2 June 2009, and received mixed reviews. She also starred in the independent film Green Flash alongside Torrey DeVitto. In 2009, she starred in the independent American high school comedy film, Wild Cherry, as Trish, which also starred Rumer Willis. She also starred as Kaitlyn in the straight-to-DVD film National Lampoon's Van Wilder: Freshman Year. The film was released 14 July 2009, with mixed to negative reviews. Charity Work and Public Image Cavallari has been involved in the "Until There's a Cure" public service advertising campaign, to raise awareness and funds for AIDS and HIV research and vaccine development. In 2006, Cavallari appeared in ads for PETA, and has also appeared as a celebrity spokesperson for "We Are Ellis Island", a campaign for the restoration of Ellis Island. In February 2009, she posed for the NOH8 Campaign in support of gay marriage. In January 2010, she traveled to El Salvador to do charity work. In March 2011, Cavallari traveled to Kenya to do charity work with the non-profit organization One Kid One World. In March 2014, Cavallari drew national criticism for refusing to vaccinate her children, a decision she and her husband, Jay Cutler, based on fears of a connection between childhood vaccination and autism. From 2015 to 2016, the former website Gawker ran a series of daily articles on Cavallari for a streak of 415 days. The series, by Allie Jones, was called "500 Days of Kristin", although it ended after just 415 days with the publication of Cavallari's book Balancing in Heels. By treating Cavallari's quotidian Instagram posts as newsworthy, the series appeared to gently mock the culture of celebrity women on social media. Personal Life Cavallari began dating then Chicago Bears quarterback Jay Cutler in late 2010, and became engaged to him in April 2011. They called off the engagement in July 2011, but reconciled in November 2011. Cavallari and Cutler wed 8 June 2013, in Nashville, Tennessee. They have three children: sons Camden (born 8 August 2012), Jaxon (born 7 May 2014) and daughter Saylor (born 23 November 2015). Her brother, Michael Cavallari, was found dead 10 December 2015, having died of hypothermia following a car crash. Dancing with the Stars 13 Cavallari was in the 13th season of ABC's Dancing with the Stars and partnered with two-time champion, Mark Ballas. She was the third to be eliminated. Scores Gallery KristinCavallari-Promo13.jpg Kristin_and_Mark_S13.jpg Trivia * Although 24 was an unusually low score to be eliminated after scoring in Week 3, in the next two seasons, Anna Trebunskaya's partners would also be eliminated Week 3 after scoring 24 out of 30. ** In Season 14, Anna Trebunskaya's last dance was also a Samba, and in Season 15, her last dance was also to "Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé featuring Jay-Z (which was in honor of the first dance of the entire series). ** Helio & Chelsie were also eliminated Week 3 in Season 15 after receiving a much higher score, 25.5. Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 13 contestants Category:Actors